zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Tak: The Hideous New Girl (Transcript)
A bird with a worm in its mouth is flying over the city. Children are seen playing outside of the Skool.Birds sit on a tree branch, chirping. The fly towards the Skool. Dib eyes two squirrels awkwardly as they hop happily together on the windowsill. '''M's. Bitters is on the phone.'' Ms. Bitters: No. No! NO! The squirrels hop off the windowsill in fear. Ms. Bitters angrily clenches the phone in her hand. Inaudible dialogue can be heard. ''She brings it back up to her ear.'' Ms. Bitters: You'll pay for this one! She slams the phone on the desk. It bursts into flames and ghosts fly out as it goes down the chute and dissapears. Ms. Bitters: Class! Despite my moral outrage, the Skool Principal is allowing you to celebrate Valentine's Day this year. Children start going into fits of happiness, screaming "Yay" and jumping. Dib angrily eyes them while Zim looks confused. Miss Bitters: Go ahead. Pass out your Valentine's meat slabs. It's traditional. The children ''take'' out meat and begin passing it around. Aki begins to take her heart-shaped meat cookies to Zim.' Zim: I-I left my meat at home. Sorry, I sort of forgot and uh.... ''Aki puts her meat on Zim's desk. Zim: GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE! Zim pushes the meat off his desk and into Aki's face., covering his face in defence. One meat landed on his desk, so Zim flicks it off. Aki looks at him in annoyance.'' Gretchen puts her meat on Dib's desk. ' Dib: Ms. Bitters? I read that long ago people used to give out cards and candy for Valentine's Day. How did the whole "meat" thing get started? Ms. Bitters: You don't wanna know. Gretchen continues to put meat on Dib's desk. Ms. Bitters: I had a valentine once. An alarm rings. Ms. Bitters has the phone in her hands again. Ms. Bitters: Ugh. Another one? She hangs up. Ghosts fly around the classroom. Ms. Bitters: To celebrate overcrowding in Skool, a new student will be joining the class. A large jet engraved "D-Liscous Weenie" lands on the school yard. A girl steps out. A dark blue cat with silver-striped ears jumps on the windowsill, walks across to the end, and suspiciously eyes the Skoolchildren. Dib seems confused, and a little scared. The class turns their heads to see Tak. Tak: Hi. My name's Tak. I'm new here. The class looks at her. Zim and Dib are confused. Children: Hello, Tak. The jet leaves, causing papers to fly around the room. Tak boldly walks to the center of the classroom. Tak: My father's the head of the D-Liscous Weenie corporation. That was his jet out there. SO I BROUGHT VALENTINE'S WEENIES FOR EVERYONE! Tak tosses her backpack, making an evil laugh, causing weenies to fly out. The weenies form a pile. The children dive into the pile. '' Children: YAY! WIENERS! ''The weenies crawl up towards Smolga. Smolga: WIENERS ROCK! The children are seen eating the weenies. Tak jumps onto Ms. Bitters' desk. Tak: Except that kid! Tak points at Zim. Zim: Weenie Schmeeny! Zim needs no MEAT! Tak: For him, I have prepared a poem. Tak clears her throat. Sara (tauntingly): Looks like Zim has a GIRLFRIEND! Tak rips her paper in half. Zim is terrified. Tak: It's not nice to embarrass people. You should apologize and....eat your eraser! A gleam of purple light flashes from one of Tak's eyes to the other, hypnotizing Sara. Sara: Yes Tak. I'm sorry Zim! Sara takes a bite out of her giant eraser, which makes a loud "''crunch" noise. ''The class stares at Tak while she reads her poem. Tak: "For longer than I can remember, I've been looking for someone like you. Someone with a head like yours, and a torso too. Birds sing and you're gonna pay! The end!" HERE'S SOME MEAT COVERED IN BARBECUE SAUCE! Tak throws the meat at Zim and he catches it, against his will. He begins to burn from the meat and screams in pain. Dib points at Zim, trying to get someone to notice that Zim is burning with the meat and that isn't normal. Ms. Bitters: Thank you Tak. That was horrible. Now, you'll need a place to sit. Ms. Bitters looks around the classroom. She points at Rob. Ms. Bitters: You! You're being transferred to the underground classroom. Rob screams and dissapears down a chute. Tak rushes to sit in his empty seat. Dib looks back at her and she shrugs. Ms. Bitters: And you! Ms. Bitters points at Brian. Ms. Bitters: I'm just tired of you. Brian also disappears down a chute. Poonchy, who was standing in the doorway, takes his seat. Zim is still screaming and runs to the back of the classroom, running into a wall as Poonchy looks around, thinking he is the center of attention. Dib raises his'' hand''. Dib: Ms. Bitters? Do they really have underground classrooms? Ms. Bitters: Sure, whatever. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts